Melanie's Arrival story 1
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Melanie, Jake's sister, has reunited with him on Pirate Island. Now that she lives there, she must learn to always follow his orders... or it could result in her being over his knee. Warning: Contains corporal punishment of 9-year-old.


Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Melanie's Arrival & Pirate discipline

**Hi! This isn't the first story I've ever written, but it's the first story I've posted. I absolutely love Jake and the Never Land Pirates, and I've wondered what it be like if Jake had a sister. I mean, one of the supporting characters (Marina) has a sister (Stormy), so I thought maybe if the supporting character can have a sister, so can the main. Enjoy. Warning: Contains corporal punishment of 9-year-old. I also want to make this clear: I DO NOT believe in corporal punishment!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Although I do own Melanie.**

Plot: Jake is reunited with his little sister Melanie, who he had not seen for a long time. As she stays, Melanie learns that she must follow her brother's order, or it could result her being over his knee.

Melanie looked around her brother's room. To her, it was very big. Maybe it was because she was nine years old, while her brother Jake was twelve. Jake was outside right now, so Melanie decided that he wouldn't mind if she looked around. Melanie had just arrived on Pirate Island to explore, not expecting to see Jake, who never knew she was coming.

As she did so, her eyes fell on a sword… a wooden sword at that. She moved closer to the sword leaning against the wall to get a good look at it. _Neat-o. _She thought. She reached out to touch the sword, but before her fingers could reach the sword…

"Don't touch it."

Melanie was a bit surprised, but she knew that voice anywhere. She turned to see Jake sliding down the pole to the entrance of his room. He walked towards her, arms crossed.

"Oh is this yours?" Melanie asked, stepping a few feet away from the sword. "Yes, and I don't want you to touch it, Mel. It's a very special sword. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Jake said softly, but he had a bit of a firm and stern tone to his voice.

Melanie looked at the sword in confusion. How could a wooden sword hurt her? If anything, it looked very harmless. "Yes, Jake." She said, still a bit confused. "Good, I'll be right back. I need to do something important." Jake called as he exited the room. Melanie looked at the sword again. She did know that wood could cause splinters, but by the looks of it, the sword didn't look like it would cause any kind of harm. Melanie moved closer to the sword. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to touch it, a little bit. _She thought. Her fingers made contact… the sword felt smooth. She giggled, and then gasped as the sword started to fall. Without hesitation, she quickly grabbed it. Melanie brought the sword closer to her, to get a closer look. She could tell it was carved out of a tree... maybe a magic tree. And it smelled good too.

_This is a nice sword. _Melanie thought as she toss it up in the air and catch it. "Arrrgh! Where's the treasure?" She exclaimed, pretending to be a pirate, and holding the sword for protection.

"MELANIE!"

"Eeeep!" Melanie squeaked, nearly dropping the sword. She had also jumped at the sound of that voice; not only because it surprised her, but she also knew who that voice belonged to. Melanie gulped, and turned to see her brother, who had his arms crossed, and a clearly not so happy look on his face.

"Melanie, didn't I tell you _not_ to touch my sword?!" Jake asked, walking towards her. "Y-Yes, you did…" she stuttered, stepping back.

"Then why are you holding it?!"

"It's not what it looks like, Jake. It was falling and I caught it."

Jake glared at her. "Why was it falling?" he asked sarcastically and sternly. Melanie looked away from him and said: "I'm not sure." Melanie wished he would let it go. "Maybe it's because you touch it _before_ it even started falling." Jake countered.

Melanie looked up at him, her light green eyes making eye contact with his dark green eyes, hoping he would go soft on her, because he seemed pretty mad right now. There eyes were the only thing they seem to have in common. Everything else was different for the two siblings. While Jake had black hair, and tanned skin, Melanie had red hair, and pale skin.

"Don't use that cute face with me, Mel. It's not going to work." Jake countered again. Melanie frowned, she was sure that would work on him. Jake's expression softened a bit. "Mel, listen. I know that you were curious of my sword." It was true, she was curious. "But you need to know that when I asked you to so something, I mean it. And I told you not to touch my sword, and you do it anyway." His voice was calm, but still had that stern tone to it.

Melanie looked at him with sorrow. He was right. While she did indeed listen to him, she was so curious; she must've forgotten his order. But she didn't have time to ponder that as Jake sat on his bed, and motioned her to come to him.

"Come here." He ordered his voice even more stern. Melanie hesitated for a bit, but slowly made her way towards him. "Put down my sword." He ordered again. She obeyed and laid it on the bed. Suddenly, Jake lifted Melanie up, and over his lap, with her back and bottom facing him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She asked nervously. Jake looked at her sternly and replied: "Melanie, now that you practically live here, and as your big brother, you are my responsibility now, and I will not spoil you. You didn't follow my orders, and I have to teach you a lesson. And what better way to do that, is pirate discipline."

"What?!" She shrieked. She didn't know what he was talking about for a second, but she gasped in horror when she saw that he was already raising his hand and bringing it down hard on her bottom.

WHACK!

Melanie resisted the urge to cry out in pain. The first whack only pinched a bit. Jake started off slowly, and then picked up speed after 10 whacks, in which Melanie started to whimper every time she was hit.

"Ow. Ow. I'm sorry." Melanie whimpered in between whacks. "I know, but this is for your own good." Jake replied a bit calmer, but he still had that stern tone. He continued to whack her bottom, not giving a darn that she whimpered. Every whack was a stinging pain for Melanie, and she didn't like it one bit. _Why did Jake choose this kind of discipline? _She thought bitterly. She was only nine for Pete sakes. The pain was building up on her bottom; she couldn't keep from not touching it anymore. She reached behind her to rub her now sore bottom, but Jake wasn't going to have any of that as he paused to grab her arm and pinned it behind her back.

"I won't have you trying to stop me, Melanie. You wouldn't have to go through this if you had just followed my orders." Jake said as he delivered 10 hard whacks to her bottom before pausing. Melanie hoped that he was done. But to her horror, he put her in a position where her tushie was high in the air, and lifted up her blue skirt, revealing her white knickers.

Melanie gasped. "What are you…" she didn't finish her sentence when Jake brought his hand down again on her bottom and replied: "This is the second part of the discipline. This is where I want you to think about your mistake." He then resumed whacking her bottom.

Melanie couldn't help but let out small yelps this time, because whacks were twice as painful. Every whack, she would yelp, and every few whacks, she would kick her legs a bit, but that didn't stop Jake as he continued to slap her tushie, picking up even more speed, even if he slapped her in a steady rate.

WHACK! WHACK! SLAP! SMACK! WHACK! SLAP! SMACK!

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Yow. Eeee. Ouch." Melanie whimpered at every hit. This seemed to take a long time to her. Why oh why did Jake have to choose such a harsh discipline? Wouldn't it have been better if he had not disciplined her at all, and let her slide? The more she thought about it, the more she felt bad that she ever touched Jake's sword in the first place. She wouldn't have to go through this torture.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered, hoping that he would finish up soon.

"I know." He replied, stopping for a minute. Melanie sighed of relief. He was finally done… or so she thought. "My tushie is burning." She said, feeling tears in her eyes. "I know." Jake said, he let her rub her bottom for a moment before saying:

"Too bad we're not done yet."

"WHAT?!" Melanie shrieked with horror. Just when she thought he was letting her go, he started to pull down her knickers, exposing her light pink bottom.

"Oh no… please, Jake. Not like this. I can't take it like this." Melanie squeaked as her arm is pinned behind her back again, and is held more firmly than before. "I'm sorry, Melanie. This is the third and final part of the discipline; this is where I want you to think about why this is happening, and why it is important that you should always follow my orders." Jake replied as he raised his hand even higher than before, and brought it down even harder on Melanie's bare bottom.

**_WHACK! SLAP! SMACK! WHACK! SLAP! SMACK!_**

Melanie now started to cry out in pain as Jake struck her tushie. It was starting to turn red now. With every whack, she would let out a shriek. _This is a disaster._ She thought miserably. _Why did I ignore Jake and touched his sword? Wait. I didn't ignore him. I was just too curious to know what it felt like. If only it hadn't fallen, this wouldn't be happening. I just want to be a pirate, just like Jake. _Melanie kicked her legs with each stinging slap.

"OW!" She exclaimed as Jake struck her sit spot, delivering 20 cold whacks there. Tears were already starting to fall. Melanie felt like she was going to pass out any minute, when Jake paused again. "Oh… oh thank goodness we're done…" she breathe out, trying to use her other had to rub her stinging bottom, only for Jake to pin that one behind her back.

"Not quite." He replied. Melanie moaned miserably. He wasn't done yet? This had been going on forever. Melanie turned her head a bit, and to her horror, Jake was reaching for his sword…

"You're going to beat me with your _sword_?!" she asked in disbelief. "You said that this was the last part!"

Jake nodded. "This is the last past. I'm just adding on. Since you wanted to know what my sword felt like, you're now going to feel it on your tushie… hard."

"Oh no." Melanie pleaded with mercy.

"Yes, Melanie. This must be done." Jake assured her.

With that, Jake raised his sword high in the air, and brought it down hard on Melanie's tushie.

**_CRAAAAACCCCKKKK!_**

**_"_**OOOOWWWWW!" Melanie hollered. This was even harder than she expected. Now she knew why he didn't want her to touch his sword… it hurt. He continued to strike her bottom with the flat side of his sword. She continued to cry out and yelp every time she was hit. She was starting to go limp in her brothers' lap. This was all too much for her to handle. She couldn't take this anymore.

"AAAAHHH! OWWWW!" She shrieked as Jake started to strike her thighs, delivering 30 slaps there. "I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry…" she sobbed, finally going limp. "I know, baby sister." Jake said softly. With that, he delivered 10 final whacks to the center of her bottom before finishing.

Melanie sighed through her sobs. He was finally done. Jake released her arms, in which she started to rub her sore bottom. Jake rubbed her back soothingly, and couldn't help but look at what he did to her tushie. It was red all over, and he thought he saw it throbbing as well. _Maybe I did it too hard for her. She's only nine. _Jake thought. He wished he didn't have to do this, but he wanted to show her that he was very protective of her. He carefully pulled up her knickers, and pulled down her skirt.

"Shhh. Shhh. Mel, it's okay. It's over now." He whispered softly. He sat her up and placed her on his bed face down. "You need to rest a bit. You lay here, and I'll be right back with cold water." With that, he left. Melanie lay there, still rubbing her tushie. She was still wondering why he chose to do this, but now she was seeing it… he was her brother, and he cared for her.

"If he really cares for me, he wouldn't have done this… would he?" she thought out loud. The more she started to think about it, the more she thought that this would happen again if she didn't follow Jake's orders. She cringed at the thought of going through that again. Melanie continued to rub her bottom. It still hurt, but it was getting better. About 5 minutes later, Jake returns, carrying a cup of water. He sat down on his bed, next to Melanie. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Melanie gladly, but glumly, took the cup, and drunk the water. After she had finished the whole thing, Jake put a hand on her shoulder and said: "I didn't enjoy that you know. I didn't want to do that. But I did because I love you." He picked up his sword. "This may not look very harmful to you, does it?" Melanie shook her head. "Peter Pan gave me this sword. It was carved out of the magical Forever Tree."

"I knew it was carved out of some kind of magic tree." Melanie replied. Jake grinned. "Yeah, and I didn't want you to touch it because it can cut through anything, and I didn't want you to get hurt. Now you see why I had to punish you, right?"

Melanie looked up at Jake. He wasn't using that stern voice again, and his expression softened. He did care for her. "Yes, I do." She replied. Jake smiled at her and hugged her. She hugged back. They both exchanged a few words.

"I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, little sister."

Melanie hugged her brother tighter and said: "I don't want to have to go through that again."

"Me neither, Mel." Jake replied. "Don't let me have to do it either. All you have to do is follow my orders, and maybe you can be a pirate… like me."

"Yeah, maybe I'll be even better than you." She teased. Jake smirked. "Oh yeah, we'll see. Say; Izzy, Cubby, and I are planning to go to the lagoon in Never Land. How about you tag along with us for a swim? Maybe to cool off your tushie." He asked.

Melanie nodded. Jake took his sister by the hand, and they walked out of the room. Outside, Izzy and Cubby were waiting for them. "What took you guys so long?" Izzy asked. Melanie froze for a moment. Is Jake going to tell them what he did to her?

"Oh, Mel and I were just spending some time together, that's all; since we haven't each other for a long time." Jake answered. Melanie sighed in relief. "Oh, that's sweet." Izzy said. "It's nice that you two would get together and talk about what's going on." Melanie smiled. She was glad Jake would cover for her. The group went to Never Land to have some fun. Melanie had forgotten all about her sore bottom, and was splashing about with her brother.

She had a feeling she was going to be a great pirate.

THE END

**Hmmm. Not bad for my first post here. There's more to come. This was just a one shot. Review, please.**


End file.
